howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HiccstridFan92/Handling Spoilers for the Third Film
As we get ready for more information about the third film to come out, one thing we need to think about is the handling of spoilers. That means how we handle spoilers on a page. When it came to Race to the Edge, everyone got the episodes at the same time. However, with the film, it comes out on different days, and when it comes out depends on the country you are in. Realizing that, I noticed that the film could come out in one country, four weeks before the US, with others coming countries releasing the film before the US as well. This wiki, being the English wiki for HTTYD, the premiere dates that matter most are the US premiere dates. This is where my idea for handling the spoilers for the third film, from the time it is released in another country to when it is released in the US, comes in. What I am suggesting we do is to have a spoiler template like this, to be used from the day the third film first gets released in another country, to the day the film is released in the US. The template would of course be placed on top of the page. The other part of it is to use a spoiler button like this that would be placed at the top of the page, and in the sections, where there are spoilers that need to be hidden. Also, a template like this would be used to put around the information that is spoilers, and would hide the spoilers. The spoiler button would be used to hide/reveal the spoilers hidden by the hide spoilers template. These three templates of course would replace the spoiler template we have now, which really only works well for placing in one section, and really is not the typical way to do spoiler templates anyway.Also, it can really take up more space then necessary and makes it easy for people to read spoilers they don't want to read. By hiding the spoilers, and having a button press that hides and reveals spoilers, one will have the choice on whether or not they want to see spoilers, and allows a user to be able to avoid seeing spoilers they don't want to see. To me handling spoilers in the way I described early in this blog is better than how it is being done now. Of course, it will have limited use, but still enough for it to make sense to use. Of course, this is my opinion, and I want to hear what others think about my idea, and want to know if others think we should handle spoilers using what I described in the second paragraph? This poll will be open until June 6th, to give time for people to vote on this. Any comments on this matter are welcome and can be put in the comment section below. Should we handle spoilers in the way I described in the second paragraph? Yes No UPDATE: Ok. The poll is now closed. The final result is 46-2, in favor of hiding spoilers in the way I discussed in this blog. I will add the necessary templates later, as I don't have time to do so right now. Category:Blog posts Category:Site news